This invention relates to wax compositions suitable for waxing skis and to a method for applying such compositions to skis. More particularly, it relates to compositions and processes of this character whereby a wax layer may be applied to the base of the ski without having to heat the wax composition.
The waxing of skis is an art that has been practiced since the sport was discovered. It has been known that a coat of wax on the base of wooden skis allowed the skis to glide smoother and thus faster. Even with the use of newer plastic materials in the construction of skis, the art of waxing is still practiced. In these conventional procedures mixtures of hard and soft paraffin based materials are mixed hot and either dripped or brushed onto the bottom of the ski base. The efficacy of the paraffin's mixture depends on the type of snow, the temperature of the snow and air, and the moisture content of the snow. Most systems for waxing skis are usually complicated and cumbersome to use and understand.
Several patents relating to ski waxing compositions are known in the art. None of these, however, are suggestive of the present invention as will be described in more detail below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,431 to Dissel et al teaches a ski lacquer which comprises a mixture of a resin, particularly nitrocellulose in solution, a wax and a salt or an ester of a sulfo-succinic acid. The latter are said to act as plasticizers or blending agents for the wax.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,863 to Lawrence et al also relates to a ski waxing composition which is said to reduce "ski drag". The invention of this patent is described as residing in the incorporation of a poly(alphaolefin) in a wax formulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,481 to Sampson discloses a solid wax lubricant for skis said to be effective in drag reduction. This composition comprises a combination of a rigid wax matrix of a thermoplastic water-soluble polymer disposed in the wax matrix. Among the thermoplastic polymers suggested for use by the patentee are polyacylamides, carboxymethyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, polysaccharide, guar gum, vinyl pyridine, poly(ethylene oxide) and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,841 to Beard teaches a wax composition containing paraffin wax and ethyl cellulose or oleyl amide resin. This is described as being moisture repellant, having low adhesion to snow and as being particularly suitable on snow shovels.